


Time-Turned On

by RonChee



Category: Ender's Game - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Plug, BDSM, Bondage, Clone Sex, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femslash, First Time, Genderbending, Genderswap, Hogwarts Third Year, Humor, Lemon, Lesbian Sex, Lezdom, Little Mermaid Elements, Multi, Non-Consensual Spanking, Other, Porn With Plot, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Room of Requirement, Room of Requirement Shenanigans, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-cest, Spanking, Time Travel, Time Turner (Harry Potter), Underage Sex, Why Did I Write This?, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-13 11:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonChee/pseuds/RonChee
Summary: Hermione read a book the Summer before her third year that changed her destiny irrevocably.  Can she withstand the pressure or will she sink to insanity as everything turns on it's head and she turns on herself?





	1. The Witch, The Book and The Time-Turner, Oh My!

**Author's Note:**

> Complete rewrite of an old story I was unsatisfied with. Currently incomplete but with eight chapters so far that I'm satisfied by. Both meanings of satisfied naturally. 
> 
> Just as you should never trust a skinny chef nor should you trust a dry erotica writer.

It all started like everything in Hermione’s life seemed to, with the written word.  
  
Specifically “Story Of O”, one of the few books that caught her eye in the normal book store, a consultation prize while on vacation as they’d been unable to find L'allée Magique, the magical district of France.  
  
Well, to say that she only bought one book would have any that knew her laughing their heads off at the impossibility she was sure, but it had been the only one to really stick with her.    
  
She hadn’t known what it was about of course, how could she when it was at a used book store and it had no book jacket?  She did what she always did in such a situation, went to first chapter and read the first page to see if it was any good.  Before she knew it was  on the second chapter being scolded lightly by her parents that it wasn’t a library.  Without so much as a by-your-leave her Mother had put it on the top of the stack laying on the counter only a few meters high.  
  
She told herself she’d read it last and only if there wasn’t anything else new to read, and as soon as they got to the hotel room that evening started on "French Ways and Their Meaning”, a book about the French and their culture and she told herself firmly that it was very interesting.  
  
She hadn’t really even wanted the other book after all.  
  
She was only 12, after all, far too young for such things!  
  
Her parents would disapprove.  
  
It took her ten minutes to finish the first page of “French Ways and Their Meaning”, an astronomical amount of time for her.  Somehow she couldn’t remember a bit, and in the end she switched books ever so grateful her parents trusted her to have a separate hotel room even as she abused that trust.

* * *

Emma Granger sneezed then looked in the direction of Hermione’s hotel room with a fond smile, ‘Aw, she’s reading it I bet!’  
  
“Mmmm!”  Emma’s husband Dan screamed into her and she reluctantly got off the face of the bound man letting him get a few breaths before sitting back down, one last thought hoping her Daughter enjoyed the book as much as she had.

* * *

The “Story of O” introduces us to "O", a young woman in a strange situation.  She is almost immediately forced into with what Hermione later learned was exhibitionism and it only gets more extreme from then on as she’s trained into being an obedient sex slave for any member of a secret society.  Tied, whipped, spanked, taken in every way Hermione could imagine and more than a few she had trouble picturing. 

Ultimately O is branded and lead via a leash attached to a piercing on her labium, or to put it bluntly her vaginal lips into a crowded party not wearing a stitch save an Owlish mask, the guests ravaging her...  
  
She couldn’t believe what the book was doing to her, and as she fell asleep after binge reading it couldn’t help rubbing herself to it picturing herself as O being lead out into the great hall by a piercing, arms bound behind her and naught but an owl mask herself.  She believed it when she  had the best “O” of her life.  
  
Thank Merlin it had been at a hotel and her parents hadn’t had to be the ones to wash her sheets, and made a note on her day-planner to ask her parents to teach her to do laundry the Muggle way, just in case.

* * *

Of course, with any new topic of interest she researched it extensively and found related works including a sequel.  
  
Some of them were stomach turning to her such as many of “120 Days of Sodom”’s “600 passions” as the preface called it, and yet... and yet most of them still made her react. It started with Fathers raping their Daughters and got no better, many of the scenes disturbing, horrifying or just plain gross and yet her body still reacted to the tales within, sometimes with accompanying nausea it was true but not always and not as often as she went on.   She couldn’t help read the whole thing, at least as much as was written as it ended in unfulfilling drafts.    
  
Her psychology books said it was perfectly normal though!  
  
Of course, she’d learned her lesson about books with Lockhart however, trust but verify and cross-reference what you read and most important of all, real world data trumps all.  
  
It’d have to be with someone she trusted of course- what her books called safe-words would have to be used.  She’d use the following year to find someone, and maybe slowly work her way up to that even if she had to ask every single damned person in Hogwarts out herself.    
  
Maybe even more extreme measures such as tying herself up and letting herself get discovered? She shuddered in delight and horror at the thought, what if it was Malfoy?  Oh Merlin, he’d be absolutely awful to her- that wasn’t a good thing Hermione scolded herself as her body reacted to that too

* * *

“-and lastly I expect you to keep knowledge of the time-turner from your fellow students.  I believe that is all, do you have any questions?”  Professor Mcgonagall finished  
  
Hermione uncharacteristically hadn’t been paying much attention to the lecture, too busy imagining what she would, er, could do with it.  Still, she was used to multitasking, and she got the ending.  
  
She was sure she could find a book for whatever she missed but more importantly keeping it a secret from Ron and Harry? Was she serious?  
  
“You know they’ll find out right? Just like last year Harry found the Chamber of Secrets that had been lost for a millennia and the year before that Harry found the Sorcerer’s Stone Professor.”  Hermione stated somewhat blandly, even as Professor Mcgonagall’s lips narrowed into a thin line, the barest hints of red on her cheeks.  
  
“Be that as it may Miss Granger the Unspeakables would like you to keep it secret lest they get flooded with requests or some such.  I do not pretend to understand how their minds work.  If that is all?”  
  
Hermione nodded, a little miffed that she had to keep a secret from her friends, but... They really probably would find out.  Okay, Harry would find out but he’d tell Ron.  She gulped, which meant they’d find out about her Summer reading, oh Merlin.  
  
“So what’d Mcgonagall want?” Harry asked having waited outside for her to return.  
  
“ _Professor_ Mcgonagall wanted to discuss my electives.” It was even true, she thought as Harry flinched at my correction amusing her like always, thankfully Daddy taught his daughter poker, it was ever so fun to mess with the boys.  
  
“Trying to get you to drop from the fifty classes you’re taking to something sane?”  Harry asked.  
  
Hermione snorted “I wish there were fifty classes, no she was just telling me when to go to what classes.”  
  
Harry looked suitably horrified at the thought, though she did wish there were more classes like all the mundane subjects, and maybe alchemy, though even she thought fifty was overdoing it a touch. 

* * *

“I’m tellin’ you mate, the Chudley Cannons could really win it all this season.” Ron said definitively.  
  
“Sure Ron.”  Harry agreed with a shrug.  Hermione wondered if Ron would ever realize that Harry cared nearly as little about the Cannons as she did.  
  
“Hermione, you agree with me right?” Ron asked while chewing a pile of eggs the size of a chicken.  Ron Weasley was an idiot, but he was one of her idiots so she replied mostly amiably. “I’m sure they have as much chance as you remembering to not speak with your mouth full.”  
  
“Fanks!  Hey, wait!”  Ew.  Times like this she wished she had some friends that were girls, or that had some manners to talk with their mouths full.  
  
“Free period all today and every Tuesday!  Alright!” Ron pumped his fist and even Harry cracked a smile.  
  
“Ronald, free periods are meant to do your other homework, or you know, study!”  Hermione huffed not able to understand throwing away the ability to milk all you could out of magic.  Even her extra research books had magic in them!  
  
“Yeah yeah, you get off on that stuff but me, I’m going to be keeper for the Cannons, just you watch.”  Hermione frowned, did Ronald really have no other plan than that?  She suddenly pitied his Mother, and worse yet his future wife.  Then she saw the crumbs on his robes and resisted the urge to giggle- right, no worries there if he never gets one.   Yeah, Ron’s firmly out of the running.  She was seriously considering Harry though.   She doubted he would go for her though, not looking like she did, a major flaw in her plans she thought with a frown.  
  
“Hey, they’ve got your schedule mixed up, you’ve got Divination, Muggle Studies and Arithmancy all first period!  Has Mcgonagall lost her bloody remembrall?”  Ron pointed out, to which she snatched her schedule back.  She was furious, though mostly at herself- if Ron figured it out already she’d be ever so embarrassed- she’d figured on Harry maybe figuring it out in December or January, not Ronald on the first day!  
  
“Language!  That’s Professor Mcgonagall as well and no she hasn’t!”  Think Hermione, think!  Right.  
  
“She called me in yesterday with Harry- she told me to forget the schedule I’m given today since I’ll be with the other houses classes for some of my classes.”  That sounded alright didn’t it?  Come to think of it, it even made more sense than giving her a time-turner did.  
  
“Oh, so that’s what you two were talking about!”  Harry exclaimed.  
  
“Huh.” Ron said, sounding disappointed he hadn’t caught Professor Mcgonagall messing up.

* * *

Hermione wanted to pull her hair out the next morning.  Better yet, she wanted to pull out the author’s hair.  
  
“Superstitious nonsense, if it hasn’t happened yet then how in the world would they know something bad will happen?”  Hermione muttered over a short book that had most certainly been worth pleading for permission to read as it was for reasons unknown in the restricted section.  
  
“Really, why in the world would seeing yourself do anything?  Most of these possible examples are just illogical, I’m not going to purposely murder myself.”  Hermione grumbled, sliding "Timey Wimey Wibbly Wobbly” back where it belonged.  Well, back in the bookshelf at least, she was hardly going to throw a school book in the trash lest Madam Pince ban her from the library.  
  
Still, it did have some good information.  Time-turners didn’t age you- she hadn’t the faintest how that worked since the author didn’t know either, but it was good to know.  She would have been far more conservative otherwise, but now she wouldn’t have to worry about not sleeping enough- she’d just need to find someplace to sleep.  
  
That and for some reason it couldn’t go forward again if she spun one too many times- she’d have to be careful.   It was odd, Hermione thought, going forward should be far easier than going backwards...  Hermione’s eyes lit up, last year she had been petrified- and she hadn’t been happy to learn she’d missed months of school... Could petrification work as a sort of cryogenics?  

  
“Note to self, see laws about breeding basilisks and ask what Harry’s planning to do after school.” She could just imagine getting petrified and waking up hundreds if not thousands of years in the future- just think of all the new books that had yet to be written and progress yet to be made!  
  
Hermione browsed a bit during her daydreaming and grabbed a few books for light reading checking them out before heading to breakfast, finding more than one about her Summer research project to her surprise, then she rushed to the first classes of the year.

* * *

Deciding which class to subjectively take first on Wednesday was a hard decision, and in the end she decided to start off light with Muggle studies.  She was regretting it though.  
  
“-and so the Muggles invented elektricoty and with it invented a telebone to communicate much like the Floo-”  Hermione perked up, mostly it had been less fun than she had thought to learn how wizards thought about Muggles, but magicals could use a Floo to communicate, not just travel?  That was good to know, but why was this the first she was hearing about it now?  She would have loved to be able to talk to her parents at school!    
  
To think Ron and Harry thought she wouldn’t learn anything in this class- she learned that Wizards were idiots with their heads in the sand and how to make a whole heap of pounds with her time-turner without going all the way home.  
  
As soon as the magical bell rang Hermione was out like a shot ducking into an alcove and quickly pulled out the time-turner. It was, she thought, rather cute.  An ornate hourglass that truly did look like a piece of the finest jewelry despite having an hourglass in it. She quickly gave it two spins and the world rushed backwards in the oddest sensation, almost as if she were momentarily as if she’d missed a stair.  
  
She shook it off and rushed to the library, she had research to do! 

* * *

Hermione sighed, so much for Floo, at least until a Hogsmeade weekend.  Honestly, why couldn’t her parents have a Floo in their house?  It made no sense!  It wasn’t as if a fireplace would alert mundane guests that something strange was going on...Well, unless they saw someone go through it but really!  They could install it in a bedroom or the office!  She huffed.  
Discrimination, she thought with a frown even as she walked to Arithmancy, the course that seemed the most interesting of the new courses save perhaps Runes.  She hoped it would improve her dour mood.  
  
Arithmancy sadly turned out to be boring and likely would remain so for ages.  Sure, it’d be nice to revise her math but she had already done that in the Summer, but it seemed she’d be doing it twice.  It turned out most purebloods didn’t know much math beyond addition and subtraction, a few students didn’t even know that much.  Still, she did learn that it’s about predicting things with math, not just the future or wand movements as she’d been led to believe, and sounded utterly fascinating.  
  
She felt like she needed a pick up from her pick-me-up, though she decided to go to Divination.  
  
It actually was interesting even if the teacher was a blatant fraud, well, maybe.  She did predict Neville dropping his cup...  Then again maybe Trelawney knew about  Neville being a bit clumsy?  
  
Ronald seemed to be a believer so she kept her peace, though that was tested as all through the walk to Transfiguration class Ron told Harry about how his Uncles supposedly died from seeing a Grim,making Harry worry about seeing it in his teacup.  
  
She sighed in relief as Mcgonagall helped ease the students’ minds. 


	2. A Matter of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double post because what's a smut fic without any smut? I mean honestly!

Hermione would like to say she resisted the temptation to misuse the time-turner for as long as she could. Well, she could but it would be a lie, as she’d already made time for a little extracurricular research, but she would have liked it to go no further.

She always knew curiosity would get the better of her. It was her Achilles heel, she just had to know.

Honestly she should have known what would happen instead of merely guessing it. Despite all she said about following the letter of the law, she wasn’t that good at following it’s spirit. She tried not to think about it, keeping those thoughts veiled behind the idea of using it for illicit financial gain or merely for school work knowing that Mcgonagall wouldn’t approve.

She hadn’t thought she’d actually do it, much less on her first day actually using with the device.

She really should have known better, she was a Gryffindor.

It happened when she was walking back to the tower.

She heard or thought she heard some rustling behind her and was about to turn when she heard a whispered "Incarcerous.” and to her shock she was tied, arms held tightly to her sides, legs close together. 

Suddenly finding herself bound she should have been ecstatic considering her plans to try it out, but she was too busy panicking not knowing who or why.

She drew breath to scream but before she could the far too failure voice incanted “Silencio.” Thinking quickly she winced thinking how badly it would hurt but it would make some noise she allowed her body to start tipping over. Hopefully her hair would be good for something for once and protect her head.

But she never met the ground, with a quickly cast "Mobilicorpus” she was soon floating away to destinations unknown to her sheer horror. 

Sure she’d wanted to try this but not by being kidnapped!

Through one corridor and another they went even as she began struggling at her bonds, only then she began to warm from her head to her sex, felt herself getting wet and... well, it was obviously futile, why not submit to whatever this was and enjoy what she could of it? She wasn’t getting out of magical ropes by struggling obviously anyway!

Finally through a tapestry and a door that most certainly shouldn’t have been hidden she was magically floated through the castle curiously no one seeing her.

“Spongify.” was cast somewhere. Why and where became quickly evident as “Finite.” dropped her onto a cold and oddly rigid and craggy yet soft surface that she dimly realized was the floor.

It was only slightly surprising when the girl revealed herself, Harry’s invisibility cloak getting stuffed into her doppelganger's bag.

“It’s fine, the world doesn’t explode. See.” She bent down and patted her cheek. Hermione rolled her eyes, very funny she thought. 

“I thought so too.” The girl standing above her said.

Hermione froze her line of thinking. She knows everything I’m thinking and with our memory...

“Yes- I’m thinking we should learn obviation otherwise nothing will be a surprise for the older of us.”

‘Obviation?’ She wondered in her mind.

The slightly older girl laughed but said nothing much to her frustration and she turned to scold her properly for withholding information but stopped in her tracks as the slightly older girl came closer with an infuriating smirk.

Then she felt the shockingly soft lips on her own and her line of thinking came to a grinding halt as her brain froze, it had felt.. nice, surprisingly so. ‘Am I a lesbian?’ Hermione wondered.

By the time she’d decided to try kissing back to see if if it’d feel better the older girl’s face withdrawn before it could evolve into more if she had the capacity to go through with it.

Why the kiss, and why end it she wondered.

“Because you’re not ready for more.”

That infuriated Hermione a great deal, ignoring her first question and fobbing off the second with an excuse. It reminded her too much of the dreaded phrase “We’ll tell you when you’re older.”

“If you disagree, I’ll give you something else to kiss.” The older girl said, and before Hermione could ask what she meant by that the older girl started monologing. “You know, I hated this when it was happening to me but suddenly I see the appeal...” 

It became self-evident what the older girl was referring to beyond just being tied up and kissed as she walked around grabbing a book she didn’t recognize before returning. 

Then to Hermione’s horror slowly walked over to her standing with her legs on each side of her hiking up her robes revealing herself, no skirt or panties, a light dusting of brown hair, and it looked odd to her more than anything.

The older version of her then slowly squatted down onto her face to her mild horror, more coming when she realized just which direction the older girl was facing.

‘No...’ It was the barest of whispers in her mind before she was all the way down, but the older girl would remember anyway- she’d know no consent meant playtime was over, untie her and let her go.

She didn’t. The smell was musky and sweet and bitter, off-putting and arousing. It was both familiar but somehow different with a source that wasn’t quite herself in some unidentifiable way, possibly because it was from an external source Hermione thought.

The feeling was slightly revolting Hermione thought as she was suddenly on her, the wet labia on her lips, she thought and she shuddered even as she struggled to turn away but the older girl wasn’t having that, moving to bend down, warm legs soon held her head firmly in place and slowly lowered herself down more. A hand pulled a cheek apart making space for her nose to fit between her asscheeks. Then the robes were allowed to drop leaving her in darkness.

Hermione struggled more earnestly than she ever had in her life as she was suddenly cut off from air even as the girl above began gyrating on her face.

She felt her chest beginning to ache, her head feeling light and throbbing with the pressure when suddenly it was lifted and she sucked in precious breaths coughing lightly.

“I’m only going to stop when I finish you know, so you’d be best served licking.” The scolding voice above said before it was happening again.

The tied girl tried to contain her panic and decided she really didn’t have a choice and, she’d wanted to try this... She’d thought her first time would be far gentler but... Logic won out, what choice did she really have? She could hardly tell a teacher even if she weren’t tied up!

Hermione gave a tentative lick, the girl above shuddering momentarily pushing down harder but she didn’t let that sway her. The taste wasn’t what she’d expected, tasting sweeter than she’d thought, saltier as well but not bad. The second lick was longer and drew out a moan from above and giving pleasure to another felt nice... She wiggled wincing as she found she couldn’t even touch herself which made the situation less than ideal.

Before she realized it she was getting into it, licking her way towards freedom even as she fought her rising panic as she couldn’t breathe.

Her licks came slower and she was struggling not to panic when the girl above allowed her a few moments of warm air under the robe before sitting a third time. 

The forth time was harsher, more vigorous as the girl atop her began grinding on her face like a bear rubbed against a tree trunk to scratch an itch and with about as much care shown for the her as the bear showed for the tree, and something about that was fantastic and horrible all at once.

The fifth time her tongue unused to such a workout was beginning to flag when suddenly the moaning and wetness from above increased exponentially and flooded her mouth causing her to gag and cough. She felt sick at her first thought, but of course it wasn’t piss, she shuddered at the thought. Worse yet the girl atop her sat down with all her weight for a moment, long enough to make her feel like her skull was being crushed.

The girl who’d ridden her slowly got up allowing her to breath once more, taking longer to get herself under control. 

Hermione was shocked to hear the door opening and closing and saw she was alone.

Of course, the spell binding her still hadn’t ended when she realized not only was she left tied up in an abandoned classroom, and yet had to rush to learn the spells used so she could use them herself. She was in short beyond angry at still being tied up, and found she didn’t like the experience nearly as much as she thought she would but better than she’d feared.


	3. Sanity Broken Beyond Repear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione looks back on the experience of her first time from the other side before meeting with a pair of trouble makers.

Hermione had felt a mixture of pity and lust as she hiked up her skirts and sat on her younger doppelganger’s face pretending to read imagining how the thought of it had added a little extra something to the experience. She found she couldn’t read a word however as the girl tired below her began to lick her vagina, eventually setting it aside.  Having someone else touch her most personal area- even if they were doing their level best to struggle away from it - or perhaps especially felt amazing.  
  
Really, the whole experience was even better to her when she was the one in control.  
  
Things got a touch out of hand- she hadn’t meant to be that cruel to the girl, remembering how it felt but... it was alright because she knew her duplicate would survive because she had.    
  
She blushed bright red as she squirted in her Temporal Twin’s mouth in her greatest orgasm of her life, that just kept going. She didn’t always squirt but she’d taken to masturbating in the shower or bath for a reason.  She sat down heavily just enjoying the feeling for a moment or two before realizing just what she was sitting on.  
  
She felt embarrassed for her lapse quickly getting up letting the girl cough and suck in desperately needed breathes even as Hermione fled the room after collecting her things, stuffing the invisibility cloak in her robe to return to Harry.  
  
She smiled at the thought of Harry allowing her to use it as soon as she asked, no questions asked.  Though she couldn’t imagine any teenage boy disagreeing with the use she put it to.  
  
It had been incredibly sweet and ticked off another mark for choosing Harry if he’d have her... After all, while that experience had been amazing she rather felt the need for more data to come to a conclusive answer on whether or not she was in fact a lesbian.   She rather doubted it in the light of day when she was thinking a bit more rationally considering her crush on Lockhart last year, but she didn’t know with any degree of certainty.  Maybe.. Maybe she just liked both boys and girls?  
  
Shaking her head, she made her way to bed too exhausted to do any more thinking on this today.   She really needed to get a proper amount of sleep, her last thought before passing out was a need to make a proper schedule.

* * *

The next morning she realized she hadn’t showered the night before- too tired from the extra long day and it was no wonder!  With three extra hours for class, an extra hour for research and over six hours to find, read and practice the spells she had used the night before it was no wonder!  
  
She quickly washed herself grateful the bathroom was empty thanks to her roommates never waking up a moment before they utterly had to.  
  
After that and recalling first period was potions she groaned even as she rushed to the common room with a notebook in hand and went about her first draft schedule.  
  
She decided firmly that she absolutely needed more sleep still feeling exhausted, but that could wait so she could instead stay on a firm 24 hour day.  It was what her body was used to after all.  
  
That meant she’d need to wait until... what time had she gotten into bed?  Around 8PM she thought, best call it 9PM to be safe.  
  
The first twenty four hours would be core classes, meals in the Great Hall and anything to do with Harry and Ron and whatever adventure the two roped her into this time.  She could fit a couple electives on Wednesday on that time-period as well... Divination, she supposed along with Care of Magical Creatures.  She also would have to do  good chunk of homework with Ron and Harry lest the boys think they could just skive it off, and she knew they would.  
  
Marking it she moved on to day 2- and decided that’d be the day to attend the rest of the electives she needed the time turner save one, and to take care of any other homework, but that would take hardly any other time.  
  
Day three for the last elective, and she really should do her homework right away when the lessons that it was almost always based on were fresh in her mind.  
  
That left a small chunk in day 2 and a huge one in day 3 that were free time, and nothing but it on days four and five which she almost aggressively marked for studying ahead.  Very nearly three days- more including weekends added up to perhaps 4 or 5 school years in one. She wondered briefly if she could graduate early before dismissing the thought, she’d miss her friends far too much. Besides, much of what she wanted to study wasn’t on any test, she thought blushing lightly.  
  
She hesitated only briefly before deciding encounters with herself were best unplanned, spontaneous.  She’d enjoyed kidnapping and taking advantage of her younger self far too much to not.  She could even count it as Defense Against the Dark Arts training even, especially if her she didn’t want to get caught.  
  
She frowned, first thing after potions she’d have to find the kitchens however as she’d no idea how to get enough food otherwise.  
  
“Hmm... Fred and George are always getting snacks from somewhere aren’t they?” She muttered.  Perhaps she could get it out of them?  Though they were likely to want something in return, either help with their pranks which she’d never admit she found interesting if a waste of time better spent on studying or on making the potions that surely went into them... Or.. Or maybe they’d want more from her?  To use her body? She snorted realizing she was years younger and not exactly a prize in looks.  Still, learning more about potions from them- potions inventing even! in the guise of paying them back was tempting.  
  
She could spare an hour or three a day for learning how to invent potions, she had all the time in the world it felt like, her schedule would have be adjusted but that was okay, he liked making schedules!  
  
She worked in a few more things and she was very nearly done by the time Harry managed to tempt Ronald awake with breakfast.

* * *

“Fred, George, may I speak to you quickly?” Hermione asked at lunch.  
  
“Oh?” “What does-” -"-Gryffindor's resident genius want-”  “-with two handsome-”  “-and strapping, you always forget that Forge!”  “My apologizes Gred, and strapping young men-”  “-such as ourselves?”  
  
“You to never do that again.”  Hermione muttered “I want- need to learn how to get into the kitchens.”  
  
“What’s in it-”  “-for us?”  
  
“I’ve brewed a seventh year potion and can help with any potions you need, and maybe... maybe help you pull a prank or two.”  Hermione blushed having nearly asked if they’d want favors of a more risque nature in return, though the thing she’d blurted out wasn’t good either.  
  
“Oho, another one we’ve corrupted Gred!”  
  
“I think you’re right.  Should we?”  
  
“Hm...  Seventh year potions are impressive and the chance to see little Miss authority pulling a prank does appeal to me Brother mine.”  
  
“It does for me as well.  Very well, but if you don’t...”  
  
The two took on sinister grins and despite knowing they were threatening to prank her she couldn’t help the thrill that look gave her.  
  
“So, say, Saturday after quidditch practice?"  A twin asked her and she frantically nodded.  
  
“Alright, come on, it’s real easy to get to, though it involves some kinky things with fruit, let me tell you!”  
“Right you are Gred,  I never knew a pear could be that amorous enough to be into tickle-play.  Me thinks there was more to the Founders than our good ghostly History Professor has let on.”  
  
Hermione listened skeptically but attentively like any good student while wondering if the boys had been dropped on their heads one too many times as babies.

* * *

She stared at the painting of a bowl of fruit the Twins had told her about in suspicion of a prank before finally giving in and tickling the pear flinching away as the pear giggled.  
  
Hermione gaped.  
  
The painting swung open and a voice immediately asked “What be lil’ Mistress wanting?”    
  
The short gray creature which she was sure was a House Elf from her reading asked.  She was angry at the thought, that slave labor was feeding her but... Didn’t a part of her like the idea of enslavement when it was consensual.  
  
Sure sex games were far different than cooking meals and cleaning but... if she could enjoy it... couldn’t they as well?  
  
“Well, first off you can call me Hermione.   I’d like to know if you all are enjoying working here, if you’re well taken care?”  
  
“You is being a good Mistress Hermy!  Never have we been being asked this!  We is very happy Mistress and is having all wes be wanting!”  The other elves in hearing piped in with their agreements, some never stopping their tasks cooking up for dinner.  
  
She frowned at the butchering of her name and the Mistress still there trying not to react to it even as she sighed in relief, “That’s very good to know.  If you don’t mind may I ask what you get out of serving people?”  
  
“Tishy is not being minding Mistress Hermy!  We is getting tasty magics and shelter and not going insane, we is!”  
  
Hermione gasped “You’ll go insane without a Master?”  
  
“Yes Mistress Hermy!”  
  
“That’s awful, you poor dears!” Ignoring how their eyes teared up even as her own were she hugged the tiny Elf who froze in shock.  
  
She withdrew sniffling, “Sorry, it’s just... that’s awful.  If any of you ever need a home I’ll take you on myself, okay?”  
  
That set off such a string of compliments that she felt like her head would overinflated and burst at any moment.  
  
Finally she got to the food issue and they agreed that they’d pop her some food if she called on one of them having explained the time-tuner- they were technically staff after all.  
  
Then she made the mistake of thanking them.  She winced, maybe she should try to convince people to treat elves better?  She could at least get the Muggleborns in Hogwarts (as well as Harry and Ron) to sign a Thank You card she bet!  
  
“Okay, one last thing before I stop bugging you-”  
  
“You isn’t being bugging Missy!” A string of agreements followed brought back her smile, they were so nice!  
  
“Okay, so I was wondering if any of you know of a good place to sleep where no students or teachers go?”

* * *

She frowned, as silly as the pear thing had been an animated painting of a Wizard teaching trolls the ballet was worse!    
  
Still, the possibilities of the Room of Needs as the house elves called it was too astounding not to try even if they were just as mischievous as the myths of brownies were said to be.  
  
She walked passed the painting thinking ‘I need a bedroom, five beds just in case- and a couple bathrooms too I suppose.’  On the second pass she thought ‘That only me, myself and I- and a couple more times can enter or see into.’  ‘Oh, and books!  All the books!’  The door appeared and she rushed through it into a grand library even bigger than the one available to the general public of Hogwarts!  There weren’t desks or chairs, just five very out of place beds in the center of the room, but that was okay because books!


	4. A Sticky Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione finds herself in trouble and goes to Fred and George for help and earns herself a headache.

Having found the most perfect place in the world Hermione was reluctant to leave it to be honest.  Sure, she was by schedule meant to be in Gryffindor helping the boys with their homework but she could do that on another day!  
  
Besides, though she knew she’d be teased horribly for it  she always dreamed about living in a library!  Particularly one with no librarians to kick her out and make her go home.   As a kid she used to daydream about it, hidden behind a cave like structure made out of books that the librarians somehow ignored, coming out at night, but now she could live it!  
  
She read over titles mostly to know what was there but she couldn’t help but settle down with an interesting book long before she’d covered more than a single shelf.  
  
Come 9PM she turned back time a full 24 hours and fell asleep realizing that her bed was occupied by her past self, eventually, after reading some more in bed.  
  
She woke up after the best dream only to wake up to find it real.  She smiled perkily as she discovered her bathrooms were just as luxurious as the bedrooms- with no little amount of apparently waterproof reading material and an absolutely massive bath- big enough to swim in with spaces to lounge and read.    
  
After a quick swim she settled down to bathe and read until pruned, getting out and reading some more.   
  
She’d even decided on the first spell she’d absolutely need to the disillusionment charm lest she be caught two or more places in the halls getting to classes on Thursdays.  
  
She gotten the spell partially working by the time the door opened.  To her surprise she wasn’t immediately scolded by a teacher or spelled by a duplicate.  
  
“Try imagining the stuff behind you- that helps.”  Her older self suggested.  
  
She nodded and tried again getting distracted as her duplicate started undressing before sedately walking to the bath her bum surprisingly firm and didn’t look too big at all.  The sway of her older self’s hips indicating that not only did she remember checking herself out but that she would learn how to do that, and it looked even more hypnotizing.   
  
She eventually managed the spell despite the distraction and decided to go try it out if for no other reason than getting a little stir crazy.  
  
Walking out of the room she tried swaying her hips feeling utterly ridiculous, but being mostly invisible had it’s perks.

* * *

She ended up outside- far enough that she wouldn’t be able to see herself out a window nor anyone else canceling her see-through-spell nearly panting.  It had taken a lot out of her magic to make it last long enough to get outside- she was no powerhouse like Harry, but relaxing leaning against a tree with a book out her knapsack was... nice.   
  
When she felt up to casting the spell again and heading inside she found her robes stuck to the tree.  Frowning she tried some more and couldn’t budge them.  
  
She felt for her wand only to wince as she felt it was stuck to the inside of her robe pocket.    
  
“Fudge.”  
  
Wondering what to do she sighed and grabbed her wand anyway casting "Finite incantatem” at her robes, then getting back up- only... it hadn’t worked.  She tried again shouting it, “Finite incantatem!” the spell definitely working... and yet nothing was happening.  
  
She looked about but didn’t see anyone, though she had suspects- sap from the tree- doubtful but it could be magical and really sticky but quick drying....  Herself of course but... she wasn’t anywhere around that she could see.  Finally was the Weasley Twins- but... She just didn’t know- though she did realize she’d have to go make some potions with them tonight having forgotten the last yesterday- still, she should go even without her wand, maybe they could help and it’d be less embarrassing than going to a professor.   
  
Nodding she hesitated, looking around one last time before getting out of her robes.  With them stuck to a tree was tricky but in the end she managed blushing brightly in her small padded bra and boring plain white panties, stockings and shoes having not bothered wearing the uniform skirt, blouse and tie under them.   
  
Casting the disillusionment charm on her with her wand still stuck to the tree robes she sighed as she felt it washing over her like an egg thrown on her head.  
  
She ran towards the school not wanting to waste a second lest the charm wear off.   
  
Her shoes were the next casualties on a secret passageway she’d been using to avoid crowds of students, she had estimated at the end of one trying to remember how to open this side before remembering it and moving towards the secret button, or at least trying to as she tried to take a step forward  to shriek as she fell forward, her shoes stuck to the floor.  
  
She got the breath knocked out of her and felt like praising her Mother’s foresight of a padded bra.  She worked out what had happened immediately and was sure it was an future version of herself messing with her as she found she’d waited too long and her socks, panties and bra- yet no skin oddly enough were stuck to the floor as well.   
  
Getting out of all her clothes was almost too horrible to bare but... if she didn’t he’d be stuck here, in a hidden passage few knew of nearly nude when her disillusionment wore off giving anyone privacy to do anything they wanted to her.  
  
‘That’s not meant to be an incentive to stay, stupid hormones’ Hermione muttered as she felt her body’s keen interest in the idea.   
  
In the end she managed to unhook her bra and wiggle out of her shoes and socks before crawling out of her panties completely naked if still disillusioned.  
   
The stone floor was cold beneath her bare feet as she ran towards Gryffindor tower only to be stymied by a crowd headed to the Great Hall for Lunch.  
  
Still, it allowed her time to catch her breath even as she periodically moved just in case.  There was no feeling of wetness or stickiness on the soles of her feet but she wasn’t sure there would be.  
  
She made it into the common room, a curious but uncaring portrait allowing her egress after whispering the password and to her relief it was empty.    
  
Walking towards the stairs she tripped barely managing to catch herself with her arms, hurting more than a bit even as she struggled up she felt something on her back pressing her down.  
  
Her eyes widening she struggled up opened her mouth to scream before stopping it- she didn’t want attention while in this state, not that much at least.  
  
Turning she saw... herself fully dressed with a  foot on her back pressing her down, more of this weird sticking charm or whatever it was!?  Here of all places?  
  
“Yes, but don’t let that cheer you up too much.”  The weight lifted and she found my arms were stuck.  So were my feet, forcing her  to stay bent over.  
  
“But...”  Someone will see, she thought, with only a couple minutes left on her charm if that!  
  
“Finite incantatem.”  Hermione glared at her duplicate with betrayal even as she smirked.   
  
“Now, you’ve been very naughty Miss Granger, really, ignoring your obligations to your friends...”  Her alternative tsked shaking her head.  
  
Hermione shuddered a thrill of pleasure and fear going through her.  
  
Hermione heard the sound before she felt the stinging pain of the slap on her bottom inhaling sharply.  “Ow!  What the hell!” She harshly demanded but...  What protests could you make to yourself?  She was here, she’d know and was doing it anyway because she’d already done it!  
  
The second slap was on the other cheek and stung! She bit her lip to keep from crying out even as she tried in vain to get her arms and feetfree but couldn’t, only hurting herself by trying.  
  
“Call them out!”  
  
“What?” Hermione asked, that was the complete opposite of what she should do!  
  
“Ow!”  It was starting to really hurt!    
  
“Count them out, to ten as punishment for forgetting about your commitment to Harry and Ron.”  She said slowly as if she were stupid and as if it was such a horrible thing when there had been so many books to read, as if she wasn’t the same person that made the same mistake.  
  
Still, it wasn’t as though she was likely to be any more reasonable today than she had last time.  
  
She felt the stinging pain again and growled “One.”  
  
“Not good enough, loud and proud, come on now, there are silencing charms up!  From the beginning.”  
  
That time hurt even worse and Hermione felt tears prickling in her eye as she nearly shouted “One!”  
  
“Louder, or we’ll be here all night!”  
  
Slap, “One!”  Hermione voice screamed it out instead of merely screaming like he wanted to crying,  
  
The other cheek was hit “Two!”, “Three!”, “F-four!”  “Five!  “Six! Please stop, please no more-OW Seven!” “Eight!”  “Nine!”  “T-Th-Ten!”  
  
She was openly weeping, her parents hadn’t spanked her, not one but she felt even they wouldn’t have been so horrible!  
  
She flinched away from the hand stroking her hair, “There there, that’s a good girl, not perfect by any means but you did good accepting your due punishment.”  Hermione shuddered as the hand followed and the soothing tone had her leaning as much as she could into the hand for comfort despite it just doing that to her.  Another hand stroked her cheek and entered her mouth and she considered seriously biting it even as it played with her lips and tongue but she- she was scared of what would happen.  
  
“In fact, I think you’ve earned a reward.”  Hermione’s eyes widened, as she felt the hand retreat and a moment later her butt was painfully spread with one hand, a wet digit rubbing  her rear entrance.  It felt good but.. the logic added up to a conclusion she didn’t like. She kept rubbing it even as Hermione started to deny it “Wait, I don’t need anyeee-!” the finger went in and knuckle deep sending her thrashing struggling to get away, it hurt.  
  
She was little but a wild animal trying to escape the pain that was ten times worse than the spanking, gross and disgusting besides.    
  
It was almost feeling good if far too intense, but a if sensing that a second finger was added and she shrieked so loud she was surprised no one had discovered them forgetting about the silencing charm supposedly placed on the area.  
  
The fingers were pulled out leaving her groaning in relief barely a shudder passing through her body as those fingers were wiped on her back too tired to even shudder in disgust.  
  
"Parillis Verto.” Hermione was too tired to care beyond briefly wondering why her older self had used the basic freeform object to object transfiguration spell.    
  
"Ducatus.”  was cast next, a worrying spell being one she didn’t know.  
  
Then she felt something soaking wet and slippery on her anus and figured out that second spell even as she weakly struggled away whimpering, “Please no!” and her cheeks and assshole protesting as it was slowly pushed inside her, the further it went the wider it was hurting worse every inch.   “No more! No more!”  The pat on her ass hurt and if it was meant to be comforting it had failed, badly.   
  
She found new reserves of strength but he still couldn’t escape, couldn’t do anything but take it  weeping.  
  
The object was finally pushed beyond a threshold and she gasped as she felt her anus relax upon a much smaller circumference.     
  
Then fingers were rubbing her vagina and despite herself she felt herself responding to it even if her bum was sore, even if her feet and arms hurt, even as her back protested and her throat cried out for water.  
  
Then a finger was slowly lurching inside her feeling far too massive, good but too much and she didn’t want it to be like this.   She didn’t have any religion she followed, but she still wanted her first time to be special, not this!  
  
The finger then encountered a section that it wouldn’t fit, or perhaps some remains of a hymen which she doubted considering the bleeding the first time she rode a broom but she didn’t want it!  But the finger was pushing hard and painfully against it and any second it would break through!  
  
“N-no, please, anything but that!”  Her voice was barely a croak.  
  
“Anything?”  The girl asked, pausing.  
  
“Yes damn you, anything!”  
“Language!”  The older girl scolded with another spank on her ass made her yowl again.   
  
“I suppose I could have you eat me out instead... to start with.  Tell me, would you like that?”  
  
Not really but it wasn’t terrible and it didn’t hurt.  “Yes.”  She said in a small scratchy voice.  
  
“Say it clearly, ‘I want to lick your vagina, Mistress.'”  
  
“Why- ow!” the slap on her vagina wasn’t as bad, it hadn’t been hit before after all, but it still was far from pleasant.    
  
“Don’t question me, simply say it.”  
  
“I.. I want to you lick your vagina, Mistress.”  
  
“Hmp, that wasn’t very convincing but I suppose I can let you off this once, though if you don’t do a good enough job....”  
  
The threat was obvious even as she climbed past her on the staircase, sitting down in front of her head and Hermione found once again her alternative wasn’t wearing panties as if expected this.    
  
It didn’t taste any different from the last time, musky yet sweet and salty.  It was worse than last time in ways- her hair getting in the way and in her mouth but at least she wasn’t having trouble breathing at first, sedately working her tongue.  She remembered the things she read giving teasing licks to start until she was clamoring for it.  
  
Only, it backfired and she found her hair getting pulled into the older girl’s snatch but till she could breathe through her nose even if it hurt.  
  
She made letters with her tongue, not wanting to do her upmost but... wanting it to be over quickest  spelling words.  She rather liked words, finding "onomatopoeia” was one that was most effective on her for some reason.  
  
Her hair was released and after a few moments the other girl got up, getting something out of her robes, a tiny bottle which she poured around her hand and feet that smelled of lemons, oranges and herbs, a weird fragrance to be sure.  
  
Her older self then patted her on her stinging bottom one last time “That could have been better, try again harder next time eh?” drawing a painful growl out of her.  Her older self left without another word, the thing filling her butt most notably still within her.

* * *

She worked at her sticky hands and feet eventually managing to move them a little, and that little was enough for her to get some more liquid on the sticky parts which gradually gave way completely.  
  
Getting up she winced as the thing within her moved with her, feeling uncomfortable like she had to go to the bathroom badly more than anything but now that it was and had been in her a while it ... it wasn’t terrible.  Worse was that her body was stiff and sore, her tongue was no more grateful for the effort she put in it than her older self had been.   
  
Her pained throat competed with her ass for which hurt the most and she thought there was a clear contender as she took the stairs, wincing all the while.  
  
She wished she had time to wash up but didn’t dare risk doing that here where people could be back from the Great Hall at any moment and need the washroom.  
  
Instead she settled with getting out the damned thing within her butt only to find it was completely and irreconcilably stuck, and she realized with horror that her older-self had used that weird sticky spell or whatever it had been.  
  
Instead she threw on a cloak and grabbed a pile of clothes to shove in her bag wishing she’d had the foresight to bring a second pair of shoes, having to transfigure a second pair of socks into a crude facsimile.    
  
Once clothed she made her way out, each step uncomfortable, her bottom sore and tender even against the relatively soft cloak, the plug moving with each step.   
  
She wished desperately for a way to painlessly get the plug out only for the Room to  show her only a book on sticking charms, what she assumed the sticky stuff was.  Wondering why it couldn’t just magic it out of her she realized she’d have to see about finding out just what the room could do.    
  
Still, though it had nothing to get it out direct have nothing to help her, finding it did have limits in helping her.    
  
She settled on a bath and reading about sticking and 'unsticking' charms but returning outside revealed the worst, her robes and wand inside them were long gone.  Had she returned to the past and got them?  She must have, damn her older self!  
  
She’d... She’d need an alternative.  Maybe... Fred and George, even if they didn’t know the spell to release her things they’d surely know how to vanish an object wouldn’t they?  They’d hold it over her head for ages but ... But what choice did she have?  She didn’t know exactly what that weird lemony-orange juice with herbs was to concoct her own antidote!  
  
It was either that or ruin her own schedule again far worse than last night giving her older selves an excuse to ‘punish’ her- this was just switching around two thing, not ignoring one, it’d be fine she hoped.

* * *

“First things first-” “-restocking the most basic-” “Don’t forget useful my Twinny-Twin-Twin!” “Right you are, Gred, and the most useful and easiest potion you’ll ever have made!”   
  
Both Weasley twins shouted “Glue!”  
  
Hermione had to suppress her displeasure at that at that.  
  
“Glue? Also, please stop the Twin speak otherwise I’ll hardly be able to concentrate.”  
  
“Fine fine, be a spoil sport.”  A random Twin said.   
  
“Of course glue, oh all the things it can do!”  
  
“Like that time we glued all of Professor Snape’s cauldrons to the ceiling and he couldn’t find a sticking charm on our wands!”  
  
“Or that time we put glue on the telescopes sticking them to people’s faces.”  
  
“A classic, or the time we glued a galleon to the floor of the great hall, expensive but oh so worth it.  Finite can’t remove our glue, no sir, only our secret sauce can do that.”  
  
“I hesitate to ask, but what is your secret sauce?  Somehow I doubt you’re talking about one to put on a chicken or burger...”  She felt her face heating up as she couldn’t stop talking.  
  
“Hoho, what did I tell you Freddy-Fred-Face, it’s always the quiet ones!”  
  
“It’s just lemon juice, we thought it was funny that Dumbledore held the key in his mouth never realizing and having to let it to wear off on it’s own when we’ve used it.”  Just... Just lemon juice?  Then... Hermione had pranked herself.  Hell, the whole thing was a damned prank!  
  
Despite herself she couldn’t help laugh joylessly.  
  
“It’s alive!”  
  
“What?  Hermione asked pole-axed.  
  
“Your sense of humor!  Fred, are you thinking what I’m thinking?”  
  
“Yes, but where are we going to get thirty gallons of hot sauce in England of all places and how will we get it in Snape’s shampoo bottle if he’s never even owned one?”  
  
“Nono, but that is a good idea.  No, I’m thinking we’re gods!  We’ve done the unthinkable, the impossible, and made Hermione enjoy something not in a book!”   
  
“A good point, you can be the first to try walking on water.”  
  
“Erm, guys, the glue?  You did bring lemon juice in case of accidents of course?”  
  
“Right, knew we was forgetting something.”  
  
She glared at them, they flinched unsure what they’d done that was so bad.    
  
“I’ll get some.” After all she needed privacy to remove the blasted transfiguration within her anyway.

* * *

It hurt taking it out, having to pour lemon juice on her anus until the glue started dissolving, working painfully and slowly afraid to pull it out maturely and take some skin with it.   
  
Pulling it out when she was sure it was completely loose was hard- far harder than she’d thought it would be.  The older girl had made putting it in seem almost easy by comparison then again she didn’t have to deal with it hurting right then, and the lemon juice didn’t make it feel any better.    
  
Once it was out was even worse, the open air on the lemon juiced insides even as she worriedly examined the object for any traces of blood feeling marginally relieved there were none- what had she been thinking doing that to herself!?  
  
In the end she took another bath before returning back in time the maximum she could and took a damned nap on her side before returning to the twins feeling marginally better.

* * *

“You know, it’s really quite impressive to have discovered this, have you considered selling it?”  Hermione admitted after making the potion which turned out as simple as the duo said even if it made her feel slightly disgusted to have had the substance anywhere on her.   Then again, that was the same for Muggle glue, poor horses.  
  
“Aw shucks, thanks, and we have thought about it and we will, but we want more products than just this...  Still, just for that here’s a bottle for you-”  
  
“Thank you.”  She tried not glaring at the bottle and succeeded, barely.   
  
“-just keep it mind what it’s meant for, use it to prank someone, eh? ” The other Twin said with an infuriating grin.   
  
She nearly growled “I’ve got a certain person in mind already.”  Hermione was still too sore to sit but for this it would be worth it. “In fact, I think I’m going to get started right now.”  It was, she knew, absolutely bonkers to get revenge on herself for something she wouldn’t do until now to get revenge for it, but she didn’t care, walking at a fast clip to the Room of Needs. 

* * *

The twins looked at one another in mild shock, where had the mild bookworm gone?  
  
“Should we be worried Gred?”  
  
“Only that we might miss it Forge.”    
  
“After her?”  
  
“Absolutely.”  
  
They got out a piece of parchment and with the phrase “I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.” said with conviction the map unveiled itself.  They rapidly poured over it scanning for her.  
  
“Found her- wait no, she’s vanished- maybe a secret we haven’t discovered?”  
  
“Could be, keep looking, she’ll pop up somewhere!”  
  
 “There she is!”  They both said at once pointing to different parts of the map.  
  
“What? No, she’s here!  But... “  They said at once again getting annoyed with it.   
  
“Stop.  You go first.  Gah!  Is our little Hermy pranking us?”  They looked around wary for any that might be watching them, wands out just in case it was only the lead-up to the prank but.. nothing.   
  
“Weird.  So what now?”  Fred sighed in relief as George let him ask.  That had been weird.  
  
“Well, The Map is never wrong, so that means... I don’t know- but something weird for sure.  Maybe she’s figured out how to clone herself?”  
  
“Could be, that or someone gave her a time turner or something.”  
  
“No one would be stupid enough to give a kid a time-turner though, would they?”  
  
“If they are do you think we could get one too?  Just imagine all the pranks we could pull with perfect alibis!  We’d be greater than even the Marauders!”  
  
“That is unless they had time-turners, whose to say they hadn’t?”  
  
“A point a point.  What now?  
  
“Well, one things for certain, we’ve got to keep a watchful eye on our midget apprentice.  I’ll take the one in the Library, you get the one in Gryffindor tower with her friends, meet back here after curfew?”  
  
“Agreed.”


	5. Hermione's Game

The next three subjective days were spent recovering and learning a medical spell that elevated bruises to at least some degree- she was just thrilled it helped at all despite being something Hogwarts didn’t teach at all.  
  
She wondered why all the healing was only through potions, though clearly some people like Lockhart could both them, but it wasn’t like she’d practiced them on herself first- though she felt bad about it Ron had been testy about Scabbers feeling ill all the time and surely wouldn’t mind if it felt better- it wasn’t like it’d been harmed by it- Merlin knows Ron drops that rat from time to time!  She bet the rat was even grateful!  
  
Okay, so it was avoiding her, but it wasn’t like she had a pet of her own she could use!  She’d thought she wanted a pet at the end of the year but with a new research project she hadn’t given it another thought.  
  
Aside from that and one incident at the end of her five day single day week when she’d been feeling much better, enough to practice walking seductively again, well, she saw the room was occupied by her first day self and couldn’t help disrobing and doing the strut bare assed in front of her!  Her reaction was comical, maybe there was something to this whole pranking thing?  
  
Still, she was relieved as she fell asleep to end the longest day of her life.  She hadn’t realized just how lonely it could be to be truly alone- to actively avoid people instead of just be avoided by them...

* * *

Her first Friday that day was rather nice, getting to hang out with Harry and Ron again and go to classes.  Some thought she was mad of course, but she loved learning.  Okay, so Herbology wasn’t her favorite class in the world, and Transfiguration after prying out what turned out to be a transfigured sock of all things out of her butt left her mildly sour towards it but she thoroughly enjoyed her second Defense Against the Dark Arts class even if it was more theory based than the last lesson that was just a good thing after the last.  
  
The boggart had been a bit humiliating but she could just imagine how much worse it would be to be glued down by it and started at and used by all of Gryffindor.  
  
Still, at the end of classes she decided to hide away in the Room of Needs.  Maybe in a day or two she’d need the companionship then she could do homework with her boys and let them convince her to give it a rest for a break of chess allowing her to sneak off to give a her on the third or forth day a chance to visit them as well.

* * *

The next morning she realized that she was basically free, only a scant bit of homework to do with her friends, otherwise she effectively had a 14 day weekend.  That much time was a little mind boggling to the girl, and she glanced at ‘The List’.  Sure, her memory was good, but it wasn’t flawless.  The massive to do list that had hundreds of spells she’d like to learn and where they were listed- at least until she found the room, books or book types she’d like to read, skills she’d like to learn along with things like the crossed out ‘make schedule’.  
  
On the right were tasks that she considered urgent, and as always she started with them and with that she started, ‘Figure out capabilities of R.o.N.”  She snorted at the silly acronym for the Room of Needs but there was only so much space.  
  
So she left the room and took the time to ask the room for a way to ask the room questions in addition to her previous setup.    
  
What she found was an ouija board on one of her bed’s nightstands that she used as desks to her amusement.  
  
Touching the small piece of wood atop the board,  vaguely amused she asked “Room all around, what are your limits...”  Before she was able to claim it had been rather silly the selector object whatever it called itself had a letter within it very much without her moving it, flying out from under her hands “G, A, M, P, S, L, A, W, S, O,- Oh  Gamp’s laws of elemental transfiguration?  Why didn’t you just conjure a book on it, honestly!  I would have figured it out!”  
  
Thinking about it, it did make a sort of sense, of course even a room like this couldn’t violate a magical law!  So the reason she couldn’t get the way to remove the glue from before from the room was because it was a food, of course! Though it surely didn’t help that she hadn’t known what all it comprised of for sure at the time.  
  
Gamp’s other laws were relevant as well, nothing created from magic such as conjurations or transfigurations was permanent, though just how long until it vanished or reverted back to it’s previous state depended on the person’s skill in transfiguration, their ability to regulate how much magical power they put into something- and everyone had a maximum amount- and their magical capacity.  Her transfigurations lasted just two days, four hours and thirty three minutes  but the last time she checked it was up a few hours as her magical power.  
  
Dumbledore on the other hand... Some of his school work was encased in the trophy room impressively enough.  
  
She didn’t tell Harry, knowing he’d be horribly embarrassed by it not liking his fame but the needle he eventually managed to make from a match stick was in the trophy case as well, next to a rather nice Snuffbox, and a few other things none showing any signs of reverting anytime soon.  
  
You couldn’t transfigure something complex without knowing every little bit of it.  As far as she was aware only transfiguration masters could conjure up clocks and watches for instance.  
  
Making something truly sentient... you couldn’t  Oh, it could be real to all the senses, and seemingly so certainly, but it wasn’t truly alive, more like a robot made of magic.  It couldn’t choose to deviate from what they were- from portraits to the sorting hat they were what they were made to be and no more.   She’d read about some exception to that being powerful dark magic and advised the reader that laws against that were far more sever ending up in Azkaban and went no further.  
  
The final law Gamp wrote for transfiguration was the most disappointing to the girl- you couldn’t make something that didn’t otherwise exist in the universe with it- though little proof aside from the absolutely mounds of Witches and Wizards had tried, purportedly creating the field of alchemy which could.    
  
That’s not to say the law couldn’t make things out of a combination of things that did exist however, like chimeras, but they weren’t really sentient.   The theorist went on to say that it wasn’t so much as a law as much as no one having figured it out yet- but nor should we.  
  
She thought it was just silly.  She got the man’s point about not playing gods but advancing magical science was incredibly important, who would it hurt?  Honestly!  
  
All that meant was the room wasn’t quite as powerful as she’d hoped but considering she’d only been using it as a library-bedroom with attached bathroom, well, she felt rather silly.  
  
She thought through just what she’d want most before brushing that thought aside, they wouldn’t be real people and it was just... weird.  
  
Also she wasn’t sure just how much control she wanted and how much to give them and that could turn more disastrous than her revues with her past self.  
  
Still, she was eager to try it, she could do so much with it, even enter her favorite books... Her eyes widened even as she fled the room.  
  
Pacing she entered...

* * *

The Sun was bright as she gazed upwards to the silver gleaming space ship, quickly walking up the stairs, glancing back only once she saw her parents waving at her and waved back wryly.  
  
The seats were rather comfortable and she quickly worked out the seat belts putting hers on.  
  
It wasn’t long before everyone that was coming was seated, at least except the stern looking man who introduced himself but she wasn’t paying much attention, at least until he began berating the cadets.  
  
“-at least two of you Launchies showed some sense, if this is what we have to fight the buggers, well, I feel sorry for humanity.”  
  
She gulped as the other cadets glared at her and another boy, one smaller and smarter than even her... at least, in the books she felt he was.  
  
The ride to the space station was beyond amazing to the young girl, the weightlessness indescribable.    
  
Still, she worried but she needn’t have.  That they were mostly boys that had been upset with them explained that- sometimes positive sexism could be useful whatever her Mom said- but the sound of the young boy breaking the other’s arm was absolutely brutal.    
  
Then they were on the station and after a much shorter walk than she’d expected told to take bunks.  
  
She chose one against a wall and close to the front of the room, and immediately got out her data pad from the locker scanning and saw it.  The Mind Game though labeled as Free Play.  Clicking it’s she was suddenly elsewhere- yet... she could return to the previous place at any time.  She was sure it hadn’t worked like this in the books but it was rather nice of the room to improve it  based on her wishes!  
  
It was different.  
  
Of course it was, she knew how to beat the original and it wasn’t palpable in the least besides, which explained why the dialogue had changed as well, what little she bothered listening to.  
  
She ended up in a forest and walking along it spotted a bunch of centaurs that drew bows and immediately started shooting her, an arrow piercing her right arm.  It hurt but in a distant way, as if it weren’t real- she hoped it wasn’t.  With her right arm disabled and  her left leg soon joining it she toppled over.  She reappeared standing up in the forest realizing she’d been trampled by the centaurs.  
  
Suddenly she didn’t want to play it anymore but she was sure with a little diplomacy she could get past them.  
  
Immediately upon seeing them she bowed.  She’d learned in the first lesson Hagrid of all people gave to bow to Hippogriffs without blinking and though it was hard it was worth trying on centaurs.    
  
They have good aim to have hit her eyes both at the same time.  
  
She returned only briefly to the forest then to her bunk stuffing her pad back where it belonged, firmly lodged in her locker.  
  
Feeling hungry she asked a nice elf by the name of Renny to bring her breakfast and ate while people watching, not seeing the point in making friends with them considering but the ‘company’ making her feel less alone.  
  
It was after a lesson in tactics, their first after having been allowed to get settled in that she realized the full capacity of the room.  It was knowledge presented extremely well, with real seeming books for every student and knowledge that could be useful.  On taking care of yourself and your equipment in general from wands to laser blasters and every weapon between, on tactics and strategy, on covering fire and the point of discipline and the uses of initiative when needed.  
  
There was simply so much to learn!  Sure, she knew much of it from reading history but not presented as instructions on conducting war!  Things that were obvious were covered less- perhaps because she already knew them, thing that she didn’t know or knew but hadn’t even thought of applying to her life suddenly were told a things she should be doing.  
  
It was all very fascinating and she made sure to take good notes on a real piece of parchment with real ink.  
  
Sure, she wasn’t fighting a war, but this was perhaps the best lesson on Defense Against the Dark Arts she’d ever had despite only being taught a single spell. Itfi, maltese for stiffen, perhaps the shortest spell other than Nox she’d ever heard of.  
  
She cast it again on her partner, jabbing her wand forward with a confident "Itfi.”  The reddish purple spell rocketed forth and hit the other cadets leg that only been beginning to move out of the way, and fell harshly to the floor as his limb was mostly frozen (she still had some work to go as he clearly was moving his ankle as he fell) even as he took his turn not waiting for her teacher to finite it away cast one back at her that hit her in her chest disabling her entire body, frozen stiff.  
  
Class ended some 15 minutes later to a break which she gleefully used to practice the spell a bit more between reading the Book of War, a lackluster title for such a great read.

* * *

“Alright Launchies, you’ve got your first trip to the Battle Room today, get to it.”  He said with a smirk, “It’s free play today so you’re on your own, though I’ll be by to collect you later on.  
  
Hermione swallowed even as she waited till the last were through- after all it was only polite.  
  
Keeping a firm hand on one of the multiple rails on the sides of the door she stepped into the white room and felt herself drift away even as her stomach did cartwheels suddenly going weightless in an instant, only stopped by her iron grip on the rail.  
  
She closed her eyes for a moment to get herself back under control and opened them feeling slightly better, at least until she looked down.  It was so far but... but she was floating.  She was okay.  
  
Maneuvering to the next rail with them spaced so far apart was hard but she managed the feat of strength, barely catching hold of it with sweaty fingers.  
  
The other students were having an easier time of it mostly, except a few that had drifted off to the middle of the room and even they mostly seemed okay, which gave her confidence for some inexplicable reason.  
  
‘Legs are stronger than my arms, best use them.  Hmp, going to need to start working out aren’t I?’  She maneuvered herself in a squat on the wall and aiming herself towards a bar on the far side of the room breathed deeply for a few moments before pushing off with all her might.  
  
She was sent rocketing to the other side and only the wall''s unique material saved her from more than juts bruises as it bounced her away from it like a trampoline crashing her into someone, and she was sent slowly drifting off in a light spin.  She closed her eyes tightly trying not to think about it.  
  
Before she could get sick she remembered she was a Witch.    
  
She winced at how much this was going to hurt her already lightly bruised body but she opened her eyes and scanned the room, and when she was sure she wasn’t pointed at a person cast “Flipendo.”  The spell had a short distance to go before connecting to her chest pushing her back like a rocket.  Another hastily cast at her back with far less power saved her from a repeat and thorough she felt battered by the spells and that first hit she managed to grab hold of a bar and held on to it for dear life.  
  
She was so out of it she even ignored her teacher praising her for it, wishing she was safe in bed.  
  
The instant switch to gravity was a little shocking but she was safe now.  No falling, no pushing or flying right now.  That she could have done that at any time thanks to it all taking place in the R.o.N. was the only thing that had kept her sane through it.  She and heights were vicious enemies ever since she was 5 and fell down a few stairs and it hadn’t gotten much better.  
  
Still, even if she never returned to her fantasy of being in the “Ender’s Game” book (and she very much doubted she would) it had been fascinating and wonderful even if scary and painful.  



	6. Little Mermaid

After a short nap Hermione felt much better. 

She ate a quick Dinner in the surprisingly existing dining table in the equally baffling dining room after having seen the open door and two of her alternatives eating at it while reading books, and well, she joined them eating in silence without a word spoken and reading. It was nice. Of course, there wasn’t a word said when it wasn’t needed- why would there be? They knew everything she did and in four days she’d know all they did as well!

Sure she was curious, but... would she tell her past self every detail? No, that’d leave her younger self quite bored she thought- and besides the future couldn’t be changed. You could go back in time and study, or even prepare for something by doing things you weren’t sure hadn’t happened such as, she didn’t know, freeing a bird from a cage and only hearing the sound of some grim faced executioner baffled that it was gone cutting a melon in half but you couldn’t change anything. 

After dinner and waiting a good thirty minutes for settle not bothering to leave the table, the plates vanishing on their own she kept reading before heading to the bathroom, surprisingly followed by her alternatives. Brushing her teeth she then hesitated only a moment before stripping when she saw her older selves already nude, rather hoping she’d be able to just rest in the water. 

She sighed in relief as the warm water went to work on her still sore and bruised body as she slowly waded into the shallow end of the bath/swimming pool, in a sort of chair alcove carved out of the very stone itself. 

She watched in mild interest as the two girls had a splash fight of all things- though it did rather look like fun it was distracting her from her book when the alclove expanded and the two sat down next to her, and began to get nervous. 

Worse yet there was no where to put her book- at least until a floating platform appeared in front of her.

“You don’t have to stop on our account, but you’re going to and yes I realize how annoying and pointless this is now but I hadn’t been thinking about it.” Hermione the first raised her eyebrow, was that how she sounded when she nervously babbled?

She set the book down anyway, leaning back a touch less nervous.

“She had an interesting day to say the least.” The other Triplet said as if it were something she looked on with some nostalgia. 

Hermione snorted, “If you’re going to be cryptic just don’t say anything.”

“How rude, I think a punishment is in order.” Hermione’s breath hitched.

“She’s a firstie though, nothing too bad. I remember those bruises.” The other said. Firstie? Well, at least... at least it won’t be too bad?

“True, but not too gentle otherwise well, how will she ever learn?” Never mind! Hermione wished herself away from the two hoping the room would provide really not in the mood for this but... she stayed in the spot she’d been in.

“Seniority counts for the room, we’ve been in the room longest, well, her a bit longer, I do believe you’ve earned a little extra punishment for that.”

Hermione swallowed as she felt the water surrounding her legs turning oddly solid and looking down saw that they’d been covered entirely- for she could still feel them just fine- with a mermaid’s tail, bright blue and gleaming. There would be no getting out of the pool like this, no escaping them except by swimming maybe and she was still exhausted from today, she rather doubted they’d let her anyway except for sport.

Her hands got a similar treatment turning to fins of all things, beautiful blue fins that were a lighter shade but fins none-the-less. 

“Think of it this way, you rather need the exercise, this will be good for you, why not take a nice lap?”

A lap? Around the pool like this?

“Of course if you refuse, well, there are ways to make you go.”

The opening cords of the Jaws theme song began to play and Hermione launched forward without a second thought (Excepting a last hopeful glace at dry land that she wrote off immediately for much the same reasons as before.)

She sunk almost immediately hurting herself more, though her scaled legs proved to be remarkably tough as she desperately worked out roughly how to swim with her tail and fins trying desperately not to panic as she couldn’t breathe and would never reach the surface in time- was this part of the pool always so deep?

She couldn’t help it, feet away and she gasped a much needed breath and... didn’t choke. It felt... like air. Breathing hesitantly deeply she laughed, bubbles coming out from her mouth as she realized, R.o.N. of course was helping her out, at least a little..

She surfaced awkwardly and found that it was far harder to swim like this on the surface than it was underwater and... after a while grew to like it almost. It was different and she’d much rather be human but it was nice to try just the once and hopefully just the once. 

By the time she returned to the Twins she found they had started playing with each other full on fingering the other. She whimpered- that meant... That meant that her virginity or at least from objects and fingers was going to be gone within the next 2 days.

“About time you got back, now, start with her then me. Hmp, and that’s not much of a punishment really so...” She looked off into the distance for a moment and Hermione even as he slowly swam over to the indicated girl keeping on the surface so she wouldn’t miss a word.

Then she felt something that felt remarkably like a tongue worming it’s way between her cheeks and at her bum, and another against her vagina, both feeling absolutely remarkable and too much, far too much. She experienced near sensory overload before she heard the Jaws theme playing again, not restarting but where it had left off and she rushed forward awkwardly getting between the dangling legs and licked barely tasting a thing underwater.

She squirmed and had to occasionally flip her tail or arms to keep the position right and it was annoying and tiring.

Then it got worse as first the tongue probing her anus broke through the threshold with a rush of pain and pleasure that was just too much- then the same to her vagina and despite the slowness it had her near soundlessly screaming the bubbling the only thing she could hear other than muffled laughter above. 

Then the Jaws song continued again and despite the wiggling of the tongues that had her feeling all kinds of weird and good and terrible she licked even as they went deeper, in and out and all around.

She was pushed off and a finger underwater pointed to the other girl and she realized that she had finished with her even as she swam over to the other girl the movement sending her over the edge, and it didn’t stop!

She was in one long orgasm for as long as she ate out the other girl who was far rougher pulling her harshly by her hair to keep her there.

Evidently she was done as well as she was pushed away again, and she saw first one than the other getting out and sighed a bubble of relief as it was over. 

She swam up the tongues still going at her making it hard to focus... then something was falling all around her and suddenly contracted, the net harshly pushing her fins against her body, her small tits squeezing themselves out painfully even as the net she realized was pulled out of the water.

She spun lightly glaring at the two when she saw them laughing even as the small crane with the netting attached moved and to her utter humiliation and confusion one was dressed suddenly as a fisherman and was posing next to her, a picture taken by the other girl from a magical Polaroid camera even as she squirmed and tried to get out of the damned netting.

“We’re starting a scrapbook.” She said in explanation as they left without another word as she slowly dripped dry the tongues still going at her,and only when the last drop of water was gone from her now cold skin did the transformation reverse itself the netting lower and vanish leaving her utterly exhausted. 

She barely managed to crawl into bed that night.


	7. Hermione's Game P2

Hermione felt completely sore the next morning in ways she’d never quite felt before but... It was surprisingly a good soreness.    
  
She hesitated at the dining room for only a moment before entering it, knowing that they’d remember where to find her no matter where she hid, not too surprisingly there were three other girls there this time.  She hoped though that they didn’t do anything to her.  As surprisingly nice as yesterday had been she just wasn’t up for more quite yet.  
  
Thankfully they didn’t which left her feeling only slightly disappointed but she really wasn’t up for more just then.   
  
Despite her thoughts yesterday she decided to return to her book world, Ender’s Game.  She smiled lightly, make that “Hermione's Game.”  That had such a nice ring to it.   
  
She appeared in the bunk bed and wondered what she should do first before with a sigh opened the locker and hesitantly selected the free play game, only realizing she hadn’t got dressed when the arrow struck first in one breast right in the nipple, the other soon following it resetting her.  
  
Considering the muggle myths on centaurs that involved more than a bit of rape she decided she’d gotten off lightly even as she wished to be clothed.  Usually she would much rather doing things herself lest she got lazy but these weren’t any ordinary circumstances.   
  
Thinking about her next move she sat down against a tree after checking for any glue still a bit paranoid about that.  
  
She’d tried going North, East, West and now South, all with centaurs that seemed to absolutely hate her.  She briefly wondered if she should have the Room make her a centaur rather like how she’d ‘become’ a mermaid before rejecting it.  They might not be interested in her body beyond target practice as a human but as a centaur?  She shuddered at the idea.  
  
“Maybe a gift-”  Her thought was interrupted by an arrow into her mouth which was briefly painful as she reset with a groan, not even this space was safe!  No, she wouldn’t gift anyone or anything that had repetitively ‘killed’ her!  
“Hm, bet those half-horses can’t climb trees.”  
  
It took some time to get up a likely tree, having not climbed many of the things in her life but she managed one branch at a time until finally she reached as far as she could without it being shaky and saw in the distance mountains and even a modern Muggle-looking city.  
  
“That’s nice, now how to get to either?”  
  
She looked around and saw a tree was rather close to this one looked like it had branches that could support her weight only slightly lower and winced.  As long as she didn’t look straight down this height wasn’t so bad but she’d have to jump it- it wasn’t within reach at all!  
  
“What else is there? Not like the room can permanently hurt me, right? Are you a Gryffindor or not!?”    
  
With that she shakily stood up balancing against the tree trunk as best she could, slowly side stepping down the length of the branch until it started dipping dangerously low and lunged forth barely grabbing hold of the next branch.  
  
She pulled herself up and found she couldn’t stop hugging the branch- she had done it!  Now... now just a few thousand trees to go.   
  
In the end the fifth tree was her undoing, a bit of moss causing her to slip off and reset at the beginning, and with that she put the data pad down resting on the safety of the bed.

* * *

Battle Class as she began to think of it started with reading an assigned chapter on awareness.  
  
“Homework, you are to, whenever you enter a room scan it for everything.  Is anything coming at you to defend against is the first question you should ask yourself when cautiously looking within a door you’re not certain is safe.  Followup questions if there is not, is anyone or anything in there?  Do they appear or do you think they are hostile?  Are you sure? What items can you use as a weapon? How?  What things can you use as cover?  What are the exits besides the one you just entered by?”  
  
She nodded, that sounded like an exercise that would be useful, if difficult.   
  
“I do not expect you to immediately be perfect about this... So I’ve arranged a little pop quiz to gauge you! Follow me Cadets!”  
  
“Yes Sir!”  Hermione was surprised by the synced response of many students but echoed shortly after with a few more students.  
  
We were led to a room and forced in at random, not able to hear anything as the door opened, they were shoved through the door closing and locking after, the red light above the door turning green after a random amount of time.  
  
“You next.”  She swallowed her objection and nodded, the door opened and she walked through before the man could shove her even as the door closed behind her she saw no spells or anything headed right at her, but the room was full of people.  She didn’t think any were hostile, if anything it looked like a party between older cadets.  Looking around thinking hard she didn’t think much couldn’t be used as a thrown weapon, but cover was scarce unless she overturned a table, and the only exit was on the far side of the room as far as she could tell.    
  
What else was there?  
  
She slowly made herself start walking edging the room avoiding people as much as she could not knowing what she should do with this test feeling rather nervous but.. nothing happened.  
  
Once through the door a man immediately began talking even as she looked about but not noticing anything coming at her.   
  
“Well done Cadet, we’ll make a tactician out of you yet!  Now, what was the most dangerous object in the room you thought to use as a weapon?”  
  
“Thanks sir, um, probably the punch bowl- either it could be poisoned if I had any, or potions, but I could break it and get sharp pieces to cut someone with but-” She couldn't imagine doing that, not, not on a person.  Lockhart maybe.  
  
“Good thinking, wrong but good thinking!”  
  
Hermione frowned, what had she missed?  
  
“Your wand Miss Granger!  Are you a Witch or not?”  
  
Oh!  Her eyes lit up in realization.  
  
“Who was the most dangerous person in that room besides yourself?”  
  
She frowned, there were some men that were obviously stronger than the rest, but... she didn’t recall seeing any wands.  
  
“I don’t know.”  
  
“Correct!  You don’t have enough information to know.  What do you think your biggest mistake was?”  
  
She frowned wondering.  “Not talking to anyone to gauge if they were friendly or not?”  
  
“Wrong!”  Suddenly she was drenched in green foul smelling slime that came from above.  
  
“You like many Launchies before you did not think to look up!”  
  
She felt disgusted with both her failure and the slime.  
  
“Go wash yourself up and be sure to do better in the future!  Today it’s slime, tomorrow it could be a Wizard on a broom sent to kill you!”  
  
“Yes Sir.”  Hermione said subdued.   
  
“Dismissed!”

* * *

The shower was quicker than the bath but no less luxurious with multiple shower heads that made short work of the disgusting slime that refused to be vanished by the room as if in punishment for failing or to really drive the lesson home.   
  
After lunch she went back.  
  
“Now, you’ve played in gravity, but that was just to get you used to the idea of thinking in new ways and for the sake of fun.  None of you shall be fighting in space!”  He’s going completely off-script!  Hermione frowned before nodding, should have expected it.  
  
“Instead you shall be fighting on the ground, and if you find a way by any other means you can.  All your weapons have temporarily been rendered into stiffeners, the only offensive spell- that is any spell used for the purpose of harming instead of defending is to be Itfi.”  As he said this he led us out the door and through another in which was an open arena without a speck of cover, not an object to use as a weapon, not a sole exit besides the entrance and nothing above waiting to pounce on her.  
  
“You shall begin when I close the doors, good luck Cadets!”  
  
The door shut with a loud bang.  
  
There was a momentary pause when the redish purple spells started flying, groups starting to form and she herself was in a mad scramble managing a weak “Protego!” shield that went down in two hits by then she had her back against a wall and was dodging spells and casting them back "Itfi!” she hit a boy’s chest but the spell was still weak barely effected him, the second took him in the left leg and someone else finished him off before turning on her even as she began casting in the completely wrong direction at the downed man.  
  
Her left arm went numb and stiff even as he fired back hitting her left leg.  Wincing she managed to hit his head, a wild lucky shot that downed him instantly before she was hit by a stray spell.

* * *

A quick debrief with highlights reel and an in-depth discussion of tactics and what worked and what didn’t and why followed.    
  
Finally their most glaring issue got their first lesson after a  couple demonstration of dodging drills before they were set to doing them.  She saw the use, moving as little as necessary to dodge seemed like a useful skill.  
  
That night she ate in the dining room barely able to keep it together, what was about to be done to her first day self, what was about to happen to her and her Twin by her.  Really, English isn’t up to the task of multiple time travelers that are all the same girl.  Sure, the eldest was Mistress but shouldn’t the youngest and the rest have nicknames or some such?  Slave, she decided, was the youngest her, at least until she thought up something better.    
  
As the eldest of the two and thus the Mistress she allowed her eldest self to take control and it was rather amusing watching the little mermaid doing a lap of the pool and more so that her tongue was soon working it’s way inside her under the water feeling spectacular.  It took a while, still sore but eventually she had her fill and pushed her off pointing to Mistress thankful that her sore finger’s were given a break.   
  
Hermione even got her picture taken next to their netted mermaid, it was amusing when it wasn’t happening to her.   
  
“Want to try sleeping together?  I mean, not, not that- just sleeping?  If you don’t want to-”  
  
“Calm down unless you want to be punished- we really have to stop that babbling issue.  Obviously I have no objections since yesterday I asked the same thing.”    
  
Hermione blushed lightly but nodded with a small smile.  
They didn’t bother getting dressed, pajamas were for the dorms and even that only for when it was cold, none of the other girls stared which meant padding along in underwear (hers the most risque despite being rather tame for the Muggle world) was fine.   
  
It was awkward at first, and apparently sometime she would decide that the eldest got to be the big spoon.  She had no objections, it felt rather nice, and she drifted off to experience the best sleep of her life. 


	8. End of a Long Day

Hermione woke up beyond comfortable so much so that she kept her eyes closed and basked in it. The pillow beneath her had to have a warming charm she thought. She hadn’t known the Room of Needs could do that even in her sleep but she found herself not minding.

Then her pillow moved a bit and she froze stiffly before opening her eyes, pale flesh greeted her. Listening for a moment she was surprised to find that her pillow was still fast asleep.

She wondered just what to do as she was still comfortable and... found herself gazing at the ever so slightly chubby stomach with a frown but she shrugged it off as Summer weight, with staircases and the frequent trips to Battle Academy she doubted it’d last long and even if she knew boys found flab gross she didn’t mind it all that much she found.

Usually the Mistress, the Eldest of the Hermione Hoard was the one to initiate things but... But she rather liked the idea of starting something herself, and.. thinking about it the order of things was all messed up anyway, jumping straight into bondage and facesitting like they had... Honestly, it was pretty insane.

So careful not to wake her she extracted herself after a few moment more of enjoying it before crawling under, and slowly, carefully moving her legs further apart and with naught a bit of hesitation left dove between her legs gently licking careful not to wake her too early.

The groaning could have been her waking up but she didn’t mind as she kept slowly licking. The taste wasn’t perfect- it turns out even those lips can carry morning breath on them but she’d survived worse and it felt nice to give without it being forced, turning her if not as quickly or as well still did, and she began rubbing herself as she kept licked away.

Finally she stuck her tongue inside as the wetness allowed and heard a gasp and stirring, the blanket thrown off. Surprised but not enough to stop she kept licking even in the cold.

“Oh Merlin! I- that’s great, keep going.” The hands that grabbed hold of her hair weren’t the gentlest, filled with need, directing her down in deeper against it but she didn’t mind as she began lightly bucking, the liquid proof of pleasure spraying in her mouth as she struggled not to choke managing to swallow it lest it get on the bed not realizing that it was conjured anyway.

She kept going finally reaching her own orgasm, finishing only when the Mistress said “Enough unless you want to be drinking more than ejaculate.” She backed off immediately feeling slightly queasy at the thought.

Things were slightly awkward that morning but she didn’t care having enjoyed herself. Still, she admitted it wasn’t as good as the previous experiences. Nice but... almost too tame.

* * *

 

After breakfast she decided to skip battle training focusing on more spells meant for pleasure, though she found a couple potions and upon seeing those decided there were more than a few she’d like to brew. Still, rather distracted, wanting more but knowing her younger selves were all busy she decided she’d do no good with volatile potions.

That could be why her time-turner started to feel warm and she felt slight sensation of ticklishness that she vaguely remembered and wrote off when it lasted only an hour figuring she’d find out when it happened.

She looked around warily hearing a mutter of "Kinbaku." and seeing her Elder just before the spell hit.

She hit the ground which was thankfully soft enough to not hurt all that badly as the modified incarcerous spell hit her. The spell tied her up, and then some to the point it was almost as if she were wearing a shirt made of rope with numerous holes in it tightly wrapped around her in intricate patterns, her tits painfully in-between the diamond patterns of rope so tightly as to hurt. The rope snaked on her arms tying each then together until her arms were behind her bound at wrist and elbow painfully. Her legs were not spared finding themselves tied then moved much like her arms, though bent at the knee and more ropes appeared- the result of the room’s magic aiding her future self’s that had her legs tied off to two wooden beams that sprouted like tree’s from the room’s floor.

Hermione was suddenly regretting invoking the wrath of Murphy and her Elder gained a new nickname.

"Parillis Verto, Parillis Verto... Oh bother how did she do it... Right! Room, make it so!”

She... she did not like the sound of those freeform transfigurations nor the request for the room to do anything.

Lifting her head from the floor despite the added discomfort that brought with her legs at the knee being pulled apart by two separate ropes what she saw she couldn’t make sense of at first until she saw her elder self pulling on pair of crotchless leather panties but one with a striking difference- an oh too realistic penis dangling from the end which moved oddly as she bounced seemingly enjoying the new limb even as she poked it and giggled.  
Hermione blinked, it... her actual virginity was going away too, wasn’t it? If this didn’t count she didn’t know what did. She found to her surprise she wasn’t as upset about that as she would have thought, at least until she picked up the second object saying firmly “Open your mouth.”

She hesitated too long apparently and the bright red of one of her sole silently cast spells spewed from her wand. The bright red jinx hit her bottom elicited a pained yelp out of her, hurting far worse than a mere spank, and as if to even it up the second spell hit her other cheek.

“Now, are you going to be a good girl and open your mouth or not?”

Reluctantly with a glare she did as ordered, the flaccid thing went in her mouth tasting little different from her finger. This.. this what she’d been so worried about? Then it started twitching and slowly grew in her mouth even as it was firmly strapped onto her head, the other side of the strap’s penis grew as well making her go crosseyed even as she began to gag on it as it tickled and felt strange and- “Swallow.”

Wincing she remembered the book she’d read that said that had helped- how had she forgotten? She swallowed and the feeling ebbed but didn’t go away, that was clearly not to be meant to be grown in her mouth!

“You’ll get used to it, with our looks we’ll need to rely on skill and knowledge.” Her elder said suddenly sad sounding even as she pointed her wand at the penis strapped to her waist which she noted was erect- and... and the same size as the one in her mouth and hanging above it. She firmly said “Ducatus.” The formerly dry penis suddenly shone with liquid, another spell and with no warning was being rubbed against her pussy and she groaned into her gag making it twitch and her cough even as she tried swallowing, managing it barely

Then ‘Mistress'- or was it Master now she thought with a silent laugh’ pushed it in It... hurt but not as bad as that first fingering, feeling far warmer and more.

Then it went deeper and deeper in and she began to panic as it did not feel good at all, stretching her out far more than anything that had been in there had before, hurting like hell. Shaking her head did nothing “No, please stop!” didn’t help the situation, in fact making her gag. Then it was pushing against the end of the line, her cervix and ran out of penis to torture her with.

She breathed heavily through her nose that was growing running and hard to breathe out of from the tears she’d just noticed.

Then the older girl slowly pulled out and to her confusion the penis in front of her and in her mouth seemingly shrunk before pushing in again, just as slow, just as painful with the addition of the one in her mouth growing ominously causing her to nearly choke again as she struggled to swallow her gorge.

A few more times and it nearly started feeling good, the barest moan into the penis her mouth was wrapped around and suddenly the older girl picked up her speed, far too soon clearly enjoying causing her pain even as her hand not holding herself up found her tied swollen and throbbing tits and made it worse by lightly squeezing them, scratching them with nails, lightly biting then sucking the engorged nipples hard causing her to scream and it turned into a coughing fit to end all coughing fits. She felt her lungs aching and her visioning aching when suddenly she could breathe again and she saw the girls hand on the cock and wondered what that was about.

“It gives you extra air when I touch this one, rather clever I thought.” She sounded smug for something that’d probably been the rooms doing and not hers.

Then as if hearing it the hand went away and she was soon back at it until warm liquid began gushing out of the three artificial penises, a white thick liquid that wasn’t technically a food, that was salty and musky and weird and made her vomit in her mouth before ... before all the contents of her mouth vanished with a single hand on the penis in front of her eyes.

“That was fun, a bit boring for me though. If only you hadn’t just puked... but they say the second time’s better than the first... Shame my pussy’s so sore...” She shrugged out of the leather strap, the penis was far smaller and she noted the one above her and in her mouth shrinking as well, feeling nearly as gag inducing as the first.

Then she pushed the tiny newly lubed thing within Hermione’s bum to her horror, worse yet as it grew in her a bit even as it was strapped tightly to her legs and hurt worse than being in her pussy had despite not even moving!

The older girl then walked over to her head before muttering “Reducio, ducatus.” while waving her wand about the penis above her grew thinner and smaller but neither of the others, as the older girl stood above her head. “This is probably going to hurt you worse than me but I have to get used to it more too you see.”

Then to Hermione’s shock she slowly sat on the semi erect penis guiding it in with a hand to her own ass and it slipped in slowly- far more slowly than she’d gone with me until it was hilt deep within her, her vagina covering her nose, and yet... and yet she could still breathe- and the taste and smell was intense and not in a good way.

It was a good minute of bare movements, only up and down the slightest amount which was easy enough on Hermione. She started slowly rubbing her tiny clit and pussy lips and through the her nose filling it with liquid that she couldn’t even choke on, effortlessly sliding down her throat.

When the girl dubbed Murphy via the old Muggle law began moaning she finally ascended nearly all the way before slowly plunging down, again and again, each time impaling her pussy on her nose, faster and faster and to Hermione’s own shock it wasn’t nearly as bad- but still far too much, too big by half and she started to struggle earnestly but her bindings were far too tight and when the Mistress grew annoyed with all the movement interrupting her rhythm she acted making it much worse.

Both hands touching the ground she lifted first one leg then the other setting both her sweaty feet on her abused swollen tits making Hermione scream in agony.

The hand on her own clit gone she seemed far more brutal with her in return smashing herself down hard each time until she began gushing spraying her face and up her nose and in her hair as she plunged down one final time resting her nearly full weight on the girl whose skull felt like it was being crushed and tit’s felt like they were about to burst.

They stayed like that for agonizing minutes even as the dildos from lack of simulation shrank even as the transfigured cum leaked from both their asses before Murphy cursed be her name got off, though at least she appeared embarrassed as a far spraying more cum on the younger girls face.

Her tits free at least from the feet hurt worse than ever before, that pain increased ten-fold when the bindings were removed with a spell she didn’t hear, the older girl leaving without another word nearly skipping.

It took a good half hour before the pain ebbed enough for Hermione to unstrap the dildos around her head, which sadly moved it enough to grow it and the two others one still inside her bottom, making it even more painful to extract and when she did it hurt worse than ever before.

She got that one out and spent what felt like positively hours rushing to the bathroom only to fart out more synthetic cum in between quick showers that never made her feel quite clean.

Bruise healing spells and a lengthy nap followed that made her feel marginally human.

* * *

Despite not wanting to really, that evening she went for a swim with her slightly younger self and the first. Transforming the girl into a mermaid with a thought was... it nearly cheered her up, as did the light gentle fingering. She started to enjoy the experience, even as the mermaid had, and she surprised herself by orgasmic from it.

* * *

The next morning she was woken up by the most fantastic wake up call in the world and despite knowing how cold it would be pulled off the sheet so she could watch and force her younger self to go deeper in her and just as she thought it sent her almost immediately over the edge, the second time better than the first. Things were less awkward on her side- she’d already come to terms with the strange evolving... relationship of sorts with her alternatives, at least she thought she had until yesterday.

That day she rested and recovered mostly, a lazy Friday, one which she read fiction and allowed herself to veg out.

Then... it was a whole new day, one where she was once again the lowest on the totem pole.


	9. Scheduled Debauchery

Saturday the first Saturday of both the school year as well as the first run through with the power of her time-turner was Hermione’s day to hang out with Harry and Ron, to finish any homework they’d missed, and maybe to catch up with Fred and George if they weren’t sick of her.    
  
So why did she wake up tied up spread eagle surrounded?   Sure, it was... She was getting turned on already, nude and surrounded by naked Witches while tied but she’d gotten so little done so far already!  How was she going to get ahead if she found herself tied up at random so often?   Couldn’t the Granger collective schedule the debauchery better?

* * *

Emma Granger sneezed along with her husband tied bent over and hoped they weren’t coming down with something, not as she was about to her husband to the wonders of fisting, sure he’d... well, sure she’d enjoy it.  
  
Shaking her head she couldn’t help but wonder what sort’s of magic her daughter was getting up to.

* * *

Five Hermione’s sneezed in unison.  
  
The four surrounding the fifth tied one said at once “Weird.  We have, and you will schedule debauchery better, more or less.  This is a little too creepy.”  Eventually all eyes ended up on the evident eldest.  
  
“Fine, I’ll start.”  ‘Murphy’ as the eldest had long since been dubbed said rolling her eyes.  “Spoil all my fun why don’t you, you’ll like it when you’re older even if you don’t now.”  Four looks of disgust showed on the girls’ faces.  
  
She snorted “Anyway as we were saying we have scheduled debauchery, and well, tag, you’re it firstie.”  
  
“W-what?”  Hermione wasn’t sure she’d heard that right.  
  
“She called a meeting to discuss it this morning, you weren’t invited if you couldn’t tell.” Another of the collective said.  
  
“Yes well, having all the things done to us on different days was absolutely ruining our schedules so, well, you’re the slave the first repeat, to wait us on us however we wish.”  A third said.  
  
“It’s- It’s rather bad but they’ve brewed potions to help and found a spell... Well, I don’t fully understand it yet because these utter Witches won’t tell me but it seems to have dulled the memories, and they’ll come back until the counter phrase, sort of like hypnotism but with a wand in hand triggered by magic rather than something as silly as a swinging watch.” One of the evidently younger of the four said sounding rather subdued.  
  
“Enough, tell her any more and you’ll ruin the fun. Now, this is only ever other day mind you since as it turns out we do enjoy fish as much as sausage.”  
  
“Fish?  Sausage?”  
“Enough explanations, asculta renfield!”  The girl nearly shouted the last bit, the spell hitting Hermione.    
  
The girl felt something happening in her mind but whatever it was meant to do she couldn’t tell, though she was willing to take the knowledge on faith.  After all, if you couldn’t trust yourself who could you trust?  
  
She looked down at her limbs each tied to four posts on the floor of the room and snorted indelicately. Yeah, trust...  
  
“Now, lets get our Slut ready for her job.”  
  
“Language!”  Hermione the first didn’t say it herself as she was too slack-jawed shocked.  Really, name calling was uncalled for!  
  
“Engorgio.” The spell came with no warning and with the incredible timing only having lived through a day five times can bring.  It hit the tied girl’s tongue which expanded rapidly out of her mouth right as she opened her mouth.  She whimpered at the feeling of it growing and found the sound muffled incredibly.  
  
“Drink it all.”  One of the girls told her as they started pouring one potion after another slowly down her throat slowly through it, one of her duplicates keeping her head pinned upward with her bare thighs making the experience almost pleasant at first, and she didn’t even consider not drinking the potions, it wasn’t like she had a choice in any case.  
  
She thought she tasted an aging potion which was confirmed as she grew taller and bigger and was astounded at just how big her breasts would become.  Sadly Hermione’s bonds moved and adjusted with her growth making her despair her chances of getting away from many of this as they’d obviously been applied by the Room.  
  
Then her tits were gone with another potion, one that she hadn’t heard of and was sure she’d hated as her tits shrunk entirely and unpleasantly.  That wasn’t the worst of it as her everything else seemed to expand painfully, her bones and muscles growing,  even as there was an indiscernible feeling in her vagina.  Like a deranged flower a penis and testicles slowly sprouted from ‘her’ making her feel sick.  
  
The only thing keeping her sane was clearly the girls were just that, girls, and they were her future.  ‘Not permenent’ She told herself if only in her mind.  
  
Even as more potions were poured down her throat curious hands began feeling her male body which was wrong and right- feeling good but sickening, different in some indefinable way, but still pleasant for all that.  She gasped as her penis grew even more in one of the girl’s hands feeling so strange but oddly pleasant despite that.  
  
‘She’ could only begin to guess at some of them like the strange mixture of pine needles and unidentified herbs.  With no accompanying upsurge of Christmas spirit she wondered if perhaps it had to do with the effects of pine needles on pregnant women and she hoped not.  She wasn’t yet ready for- she wanted to find someone compatible who liked her for her, not what she could do for them!  
  
She felt sick as the eldest straddled her to the other girl’s slight protests and then she was slowly lowering herself on him and it felt hot like it was inside of a furnace but in the best possible way.  
  
The girding potion she felt sure she’d recognized as she felt like she’d been pleasantly resting instead of struggling with all her might to get away from this, as if her body could keep going endlessly  
  
She was almost certain one of them was a strengthening solution as the girl whose thighs surrounded her head had to readjust as the final potion was added.     
  
Her stomach feeling bloated from all the potions she fought it as hard as she could feeling as she’d be sick.  The final potion... she could only begin to guess at, tasting like nearly nothing but she didn’t go into a trance like state, then she noticed the tastes of all the other potions was gone as well, a breath freshening potion?  Why not just use the charm or mouthwash?  
  
More.. Why hadn’t she thought of actually taking the potions before?  Some of them like the girding potion and the strengthening solution lasted weeks!  Why wasn’t everyone taking them?  Oh sure, for quidditch it made sense but-  
  
“Because they’re mildly addictive and there’s a slight build up of toxicity, too many of them within too short a time frame can be dangerous and Wizards aren’t known for their moderation.” One of them decided to answer her unasked question for some reason, and it did make a kind of sense.    
  
‘He’ felt himself getting ‘close’ before but turning the new information through his mind. Somehow that delayed him and had him feeling like there was a cramp in her balls even as the girl kept hopping atop him and had began rubbing herself with one hand, the other playing with her tiny tits which nearly brought him back when he felt a hard pain and couldn’t help letting loose a yowl.  
  
Looking down at it he saw there was a needle in his nipple and felt his eyes watering more from the sight of her injury than the pain from it which was ebbing.  
  
The moans that had been only getting louder from the girl reached a crescendo and that sent him over the edge, sharper, more initially intense he felt his orgasm in curiosity even as it began feeling rather gross.  The girl atop him evidently felt the same way pushing herself off him with a delighted laugh that sent shivers down his spine.  
  
Even as the girl who’d been keeping his head still and he figured had been responsible for the needle in his nipple withdrew the girl who had been riding him walked up to where his head lay on the floor.  
  
Then to ‘his’ upmost horror she ordered him to “Lick it up and drink it down.” even as she began lowering herself onto his still swollen tongue.    
  
A flavor enhancer, that potion had to have been, the taste a hundred times stronger, he thought as she sat on her tongue.  The taste felt sharp in addition the flavor of semen that was more biting than the room created version, unpleasantly enough making her gag and nearly puke if not for a hastily cast spell that seemed to remove the reflex entirely as the girl rubbed herself along his elongated tongue even as he was forced to lick with his massive tongue.  With knees on either side of his head preventing movement again.  Then the girl leaned down further and the sheer bitter taste of the girls anus felt like a bomb going off, the worst taste the girl had experienced.  
  
The cold wet and flaccid penis was suddenly dry and clean, and not long after taken into a mouth feeling absolutely amazing but he couldn’t enjoy it.  Not with the taste on his tongue, overwhelming as it was.  The new girl took her place astride his penis he barely felt  wishing it would just end, but it didn’t, even as she gushed on his tongue and down his throat she was replaced with the next in line.  
  
Then the next until he was a wreck, one that would have long since passed out if not for the large cocktail of potions he’d been forced to drink.  
  
Worse yet was his tongue getting shrunken back to normal, all the flavors reawakening by his saliva and dimly he hoped one of the potions was something to deal with parasites and germs and all the nasty things.  She wished she could vomit to wash it away even if she’d be replacing it with little better.  The feeling of wanting to vomit with no ability to do so physical was a sort of lurching feeling within her mind and stomach that felt worse than puking ever could have.  
“Oh get up already Herman, you enjoyed it!”  ‘Herman’ glared, enjoyed it?  Sure it had felt good but the tastes had been revolting, worse than any  potions she- he’d had.  
  
Wait, get up?  He managed, finding his bonds gone and finding himself automatically obeying and winced, wondering if that was a spell or potion, which sent a shiver down his spine even as he was surprised at how good he felt despite how hard he’d struggled against his bonds, his tongue not really all that sore either.  Dry to be sure, and tasting of horrible things still but... Fine.  Those were some impressive potions.  Horrible to drink yes, truly despicable the purposes they were put to, but impressive.  
  
Looking around he didn’t see any spare clothing nor did he spot his wand and neither appeared when he wanted them, wished for them badly, meaning he likely had no control at all over the room at all.  
  
“The only wand you’ll need is the one between your legs, now come on, I’ve got you for today and I mean to use some of it, though I suppose if you’re annoying me I’ll loan you out...” The reluctant man helplessly trailed after the girl not able to disobey.  There was no happiness accompanying it like the imperious curse was said to bring, no voice in her head whispering things, but verbal speech commands obeyed automatically as if her body was a puppet and the spell and words the strings.

* * *

The day was hellish but sure enough the next morning she couldn’t remember much of anything at least until it happened again, the schedule turning to be a godsend.

* * *

The Minister of Magic sighed as she sat down.  It’d been a long day and it was looking as if it’d get longer still.  She couldn’t believe Weasley!  She was glad she had sense to convince Harry he wasn’t worth it after he abandoned them in forth year, but he seemed to be on the warpath to make her pay for it by being the most incompetent Auror in the world!  
  
Honestly, what was he thinking arresting a Muggle for selling magic- they were bloody cellphones for crying out loud!  
  
As she set she started feeling much better, and better still, making it slightly difficult to concentrate on her paperwork, but she’d had much practice at multitasking.  
  
At the end of the day she got up with a smile at the hole in her chair at her face glaring back at her who also seemed to be as relieved it was over as she was. Even as she pulled her robes back down and smoothed them out she thanked magic for time-turners and space-expansion charms.    
  
She returned home smiling at her daughters and sons- just hers, and the woman taking care of them who was also her.  She fondly watched for a moment the one writing their tenth book even as another Hermione was reading diligently.  
  
Life was good even if she never thought it’d turn out like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been a headache to write keeping track of so many time-turned selves, and I'm not entirely sure I haven't screwed up at some point. I should have stuck with three at most and if I ever rewrite it a third time I'll keep it in mind.


End file.
